A Shared Heart
by LeighFiction
Summary: Edward Masen was changed into a vampire in 1890 and after meeting Carlisle and Esme he moves to Southampton and meets Isabel Park. They become engaged and travel on Titanic. When Titanic sinks and Edward is unable to save Isabel, he vows to live a life of solitude. 102 years later he sees Isabel...or Bella? Is this a punishment or another chance at love? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


**_A Shared Heart by Leigh_Fanfiction_**

**Summary: Edward Masen was changed into a vampire in 1890 and after meeting Carlisle and Esme he moves to Southampton with the prestigious couple eventually creating a name for himself. He meets the young, wealthy Isabel Park and immediately falls in love with the beauty, his mate and is determined to be with her forever. After the couple becomes engaged he takes the sheltered Isabel on a once in a lifetime adventure...the Titanic. Only he wouldn't be able to forsee the awful event that changed history forever. On that fateful night he loose his beautiful, sweet and kind mate and vows to never love and to live a life of solitude. Fast forward 102 years later he see Isabel again...or rather Bella Swan. Is this Isabel reincarnated or just a doppelgänger of his long dead mate whom was put there's on earth to torture his already broken soul? And does does Bella have such horrify dreams and a terrible fear of water? **

* * *

Edward Masen was changed into a vampire in 1890 at the age of 22, in 1893 he met a vampire couple Carlisle and Esme Cullen who had been vampires for over 230 years and were mates. Carlisle, Esme and Edward formed a small family and soon moved from London to Southampton in 1910. In mid 1910 Edward met Isabel Park at the yearly Southampton Society Gala; Isabel was 17 years old and from the wealthy and prominent Park's family. Isabel was one of the most sought after girls in Southampton and was one of the most beautiful, she was known for her brilliant green eyes that were said to have shone even in the dark. Her hair was dark similar to the exquisite chocolate's everyone in Southampton adored and she was very petite, only reaching 5' 1" and weighing 110 pounds.

Her family was very rich as her father, Charles Parks, owned a famous Steel Company and has previously worked in real estate with some of the richest people in the world. Her mother Rarian was a wild woman who refused to be a lady, wife or mother; she came from old money but, in 1909 she ran off with a lover leaving behind Isabel and Charles. Charles remarried in late 1909 to a woman named Susan who was a quiet and loving wife and cared for Isabel very much.

Edward first saw Isabel when she was coming down the grand stairs of the ballroom and she took his breath away. Edward had been around for a total of 42 years (including his human years) and he had never seen a more beautiful woman before.

She was dressed in an evening gown that had a bottom layer of white silk with a transparent black chiffon that was a feather design in diamonds, under her bust was a blue and black silk rib piece that had intricate ovals and transferred into a black 'V' that ended in a black tassel with the bottom having the same design from the bust. Her hair was tied back in a Psyche knot coiffure while her long bangs were held back with a blue ribbon. She had a black chiffon fan tied around her wrist as she walked down the stairs.

An hour into the Gala Edward finally made his way to Charles, Susan and Isabel, Charles and Susan were in deep conversation with Ashby while Isabel stood fiddling with her fan. Edward had entered the conversation with a clap on the back to who turned and greeted him before introducing him to Charles and Susan. The couple was welcoming and seemed very much in love, it was actually Charles who introduced Isabel to Edward.

"This is my daughter Isabel." Charles said in a warm and loving tone while Isabel smiled at Edward and held out her hand which Edward held delicately before placing a kiss on the naked hand.

Edward talked with Charles and before asking for a dance with Isabel who graciously accepted. Edward led Isabel to the middle of the dance floor where he held her hand and placed one on her thin waist before leading her with the music.

While they danced Edward learned that Isabel had attended the School for Girls, loved books, was fluent in French and Spanish, loved children and was very clumsy while Isabel learned that Edward was 22, was prominent in stocks, loved studying history, was also fluent in Spanish and loved travel.

"I've never left Southampton. My father has traveled most of the world along with Susan and my mother never enjoyed staying in one place for too long." Isabel told Edward in a sad tone.

"Is there a reason why?" Edward asked.

"When I was younger my father had to travel often and if my mother went with him then I would be handed off to a nanny, when my mother stayed behind I was left with the nanny while she went out with friends. When I turned fourteen my mother sent me off to while her and my father fought and after she left my father pulled me from the school and brought me home. So there was never much time for me to experience the world...that's why I love books so much. You can be here in Southampton yet also be in New York or Ireland. It's fascinating." Isabel spoke with such passion when she mentioned her books and Edward thought that made her only more beautiful.

The rest of the night Isabel and Edward talked and danced all the while Charles watched the couple with a close eye. That night Charles confided in Susan about a possible marriage with the two if Edward agreed. Throughout the next few weeks Edward and Isabel would take walks in the nearby park or would attend plays. After a month of tip toeing around the subject Edward finally asked Charles to officially court his daughter which he immediately agreed too.

Edward and Isabel had a courtship for a little over a year before Edward recieved Charles blessing to propose which Isabel was quick to accept. Isabel and Edward had fallen madly in love and refused to be separated. Charles had never seen his daughter so happy and truly trusted Edward with his only child. As a surprise for after the proposal Edward decided to fulfill Isabel's one wish which was to see the world and that is how Edward Masen and Isabel Park's ended up on the infamous Titanic…..

**Isabel POV**

I could only stare in awe at Titanic as it shone in the bright sun and I took deep breaths of the salty, fresh air. My large hat shielded my eyes from the harsh sun as I waited for Edward who was busy informing the crew on where to place our stuff. I was very cool as I wore only a plain light blue chiffon gown that had long sleeves and a white bust plate, my feet were covered with white slippers and my hat was white with a blue ribbon around the rim that lightly flowed in the wind.

"Isn't it beautiful!" I felt Edward's cold hands gently place his hands on my shoulders as he leaned down and placed a kiss against my cool cheek. He offered me his arm which I looped through my own as we walked towards the ticket and room check station, Edward talked with the crew member as I took in the busy dock that was filled with cars, people, animals, crew and much more as they hurried to ready the ship to leave port.

A smile was plastered on my face the whole time as I waited for Edward to finish and when he did we finally began to travel up the metal railway to the grand ship. Once inside a crew member asked for our room number and escorted to the room which was Cabin B57 and after showing us around he left after Edward tipped him.

I stood in the deck of our room and overlooked the ocean as it lapped against the side of the ship just taking a moment to relax in the silence. I felt a hard and strong pair of arms wrap around my front and a gentle kiss was placed on my neck, I brought my hands up and held onto Edward's covered arms while I snuggled back into him. He playful placed kisses from my neck to my forehead before reaching down with one hand and tickling my side, I laughed and tried to get away from the hand. When I "got away" I turned towards him while leaning against the railing, I leaned forward and he placed a kiss against my lips before pulling away.

"As much as I'd love to stay cooped up in this room...we are here for you to finally get that adventure you've always wanted." I grasped his neck with my hands,

"And for that I'm so grateful!" With that I pulled him forward and placed a hard kiss on his pink lips and only pulled away a minute later.

With that I looped my arm through his and we left our room to go to the promenade deck which had many couples and children scattered around; then off to the far left side I saw Madeleine and John Astor. I had know John Astor and his first wife Ava since I was baby and I would often play with his son Jacob and after his daughter Ava 'Alice' was born I would become friends with her as well.

John and Ava divorced soon after my mother left and in 1910 I met Madeleine who was one of the sweetest girls I had ever met. She was a year older and I'd only known her for two-ish years but, she was like the sister I never had. The Astor's unfortunately didn't visit often and they had been on an extended honeymoon for almost eight months so I hadn't talked to either in a while but, now that I knew they were here I knew the trip became that much better.

"Madeleine! John!" I called out to the couple who seemed in their own little world. I pulled Edward along with me to the couple. Maddie and John turned and she quickly pulled me into a hug.

"Isabel! How have you been?"

"I've been well Maddie! And John, it's lovely to see you!" John placed a friendly kiss on my hand before wrapping an arm around Maddie's waist.

"Isabel you have grown into a lovely young women! How is your Father and Susan?" I wrapped my arm around Edwards and leaned against him slightly.

"They are well! Susan just had her 24th birthday and Father is the same, still a quiet man with too much work!" Our little group let out a gently peel of laughter and it was then that John turned towards Edward.

"Isabel who is this?" I pulled away slightly and introduced the two.

"John this is my fiancé Edward Masen-Cullen and Edward this is John Astor and his wife Madeleine." The two men shook hands before John gave him a once over.

"Cullen? You wouldn't be related to Carlisle Cullen would you?"

"I was Carlisle and Esme ward and since then I've become like a son of the two." I could tell the two would have much in common.

"Carlisle and I worked together about 5 years ago on a real estate project...I swear that man hasn't aged a day since I saw him!" Edward let out a loud boom of laughter before placing an arm around my waist.

"Well congratulations to you both, make sure you treat this one right Edward...she's a keeper!" Madeliene and I laughed and with that we said our goodbyes and parted ways, agreeing to eat together for dinner.

Edward and I went to the outside deck and soaked up the hot sun with our arms locked together. The boat had begun moving sometime into our conversation with the Astors and we had the deck mainly to ourselves beside a few children and older couples.

"Edward can you believe in a month we're going to be married...my Father has been dying to have grandchildren!" I rest my head against Edwards hard arm as we walked.

"I cannot wait for our wedding...but you know my parents had trouble conceiving me. Children might not be the cards for us..." My heart always broke when he told me this, he hadn't kept it a secret and had told me soon after we began our official courtship. Since then I had tried to hide how much I longed for children but, he knew.

**Edward POV**

I had yet to tell Isabel about me being a vampire, I had excuses for everything if she asked. I knew I would tell her when the time was right and I believed fully that she would accept it. The downside of me being a vampire meant no children, it hurt having to lie to Isabel and I believe that would be one of the most challenging things for her to overcome.

Since we began our courtship she had told me of her longing for children and with me she would never fulfill that dream. Because of this I was beginning to doubt whether it was a good idea to take such an important dream away from her and maybe she would be better off with a conventional husband and lifestyle? It had been weighing on my mind for some time now but, I had promised to not think of it while we were on such an important trip. So I pushed the thoughts away and looked down at my beautiful Isabel whose pale and rosy cheek was resting against my coat covered arm.

"So how exactly do you know the Astor's?" I say trying to change the subject.

"Well my Father dabbled more in real estate before I was born and didn't really start in Steel until I was five, he met John Astor when when John was trying to build a hotel and wanted my Father's opinion of some of the rooms. They became fast friends and John and his first wife Ava would visit during the summers, their two children Jacob and Ava were playmates of mine. John has been like a second father to me and when he remarried Madeleine we became close friends." Isabel told the story with a smile on her lips and all I could do was watch as the sun illuminated her hair in a halo shape. I let out a laugh and she just looked at me with confusion.

"What's so funny?" She asked and pulled us to a stop.

"Nothing really just the man already has two grown children and another on the way." I shook my head before looking down and saw she still looked confused.

"What on earth are you talking about?" We proceed our walking as I explained to her;

"It's very obvious Madeleine is pregnant." I see her eyebrows shoot up and she turns to look at me in surprise.

"What? How did you know?!" I laugh gently at her surprised face before turning ahead and answer her question.

"Before we left I was reading the newspaper and it said that she was pregnant and when we talked to them I noticed her slight extended waist. Honestly I'm happy for the couple, they seem very much in love." I see her turn ahead with a look of thought on her face.

"Well I'm also very happy for them! Maddie and John are very much in love and Maddie is going to be an amazing mother and John is obviously a good father." I lean down and kiss her forehead and that's when we hear the dinner trumpet sound and we start the walk back to our cabin to dress for dinner.

* * *

It takes less than an hour for myself to dress and I waited in the sitting room for Isabel for over an hour when she finally stepped out in a beautiful dress. It was a bright red silk with a beautiful sparkling blue chiffon overlay while the red bust plate was bejeweled in red rubies and she wore sparkling blue heels with her hair pulled back in the popular Grecian style and she carried a red slightly bejeweled fan that was tied around her wrist. I stood from my seat and offered her my arm which she took and we began our way to the dining room.

We were making our way down the grand staircase when we ran into Benjamin Guggenheim and a woman whom was dressed in a black and white gown, we stopped on the steps to greet the couple. Benjamin and Carlisle had known each other for a few years as Carlisle had helped build his home located in Paris.

"Ah! Benjamin I would like to introduce you to my finace Isabel Park; Ben and Carlisle are close friends." I explain to her. She gives a friendly smile to Benjamin who places a kiss on her hand before turning to the woman beside him.

"Edward, Isabel this is Leontine Aubert my companion." The young woman gave us a smile and extended her gloved hand out towards me which I placed a brief kiss on.

"Who are you dining with Edward?" Ben asks as he offers his arm to and with that we begin our way down the stairs again.

"The Astors and the Gordons. And you Ben?" He laughs as we enter the landing.

"It appears we will be dining together Lad. Oh, I see Cosmo now, we shall see each other at the dinner table alright Edward?"

"Alright Ben, good evening ." I incline my head to the women and after she and Isabel exchange pleasantries we leave the couple in search of John and Madeleine. We soon find them off to the to side talking to each other and occasionally greeting people as they walk by before going back into their own little world.

**Isabel POV **

When we spotted the Astor's we made our way towards the couple, Maddie was dressed in an orange, grey and black dress that designed in diamonds and onyx while her hair was up in a Psych Knot with a beautiful orange-gold ribbon was tied throughout her curly brown hair.

Maddie was the first to see us and she gave us a beaming smile before turning and tapping John on the arm with her fan, he turned from his conversation and he's smiled as we made our way to him.

"Maddie you look stunning!" I say as I give her a brief hug, "And John you look handsome as ever!" He kisses my hand before shaking hands with Edward. After Edward kisses Maddie's hand we fall into casually conversation, we eventually hear the dinner bell and we all enter the dining hall and find a large round table.

Edward sits to my right while Maddie sits on my left and John on her other side, we are eventually joined by Benjamin and his 'companion' Leontine Aubert, the Duff-Gordons, the Straus's, Cal Hockley and his fiance Rose Dewitt Bukator along with her mother, a Jack Dawson and lastly Molly Brown. We start the long dinner of twelve courses with oysters and champagne. I listened to the conversation as I slowly sipped on the champagne, after a while the conversation turned to business and I tuned out the conversation until I felt Edward pick up my hand under the table. I turn towards him and he leans down to whisper in my ear,

"If looks could kill I believe this Dawson fellow would be dead at the table." I let out a quiet laugh and squeeze his hand. He kisses my cheek before sitting up straight and he got into a conversation with Benjamin. I look down at the other side of the table and see John in a conversation with Isidor Straus and Cosmo Duff-Gordon. Ida Straus, Cosmo's wife and Rose's mother were talking about fashion while Rose and Leonite were also talking quietly to themselves.

I turned slightly to Maddie who was twisting the brown feathers on her fan, she turned towards me and smiled. We both leaned slightly closer to make sure no one at the table heard our private conversation. Maddie was the first to talk;

"So Isabel after dinner would you like to take a walk around the deck?"

"Of course, anything to get away from these stuffy people." We laugh quietly to each other.

"Madeleine why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" She sighs before pulling her hand up to hide her mouth from the rest of the table.

"John and I have tried to keep it quiet, people are still upset with me thinking I had something to do with John's divorce and the fact about my age...we haven't really told anyone except my parents and Jacob. I didn't mean to keep it from you-" She grasps my hands between hers "-I just didn't know how to tell you." I smiled at her and squeezed her hands reassuringly.

"It's alright Maddie! We can catch up later tonight!" With that we smile at each other before turning back towards table.

The rest of the dinner carries on as usual and eventually we are saying goodbye to our men as they retire to the smoke room and Madeleine and I excuse ourselves. We exit the stuffy dining hall and make our way up to the promenade deck, the fresh cold air blows against my slightly heated cheeks and the stars shine brightly in dark sky. Maddie and I walk towards the railing and lean against it as we overlook the dark ocean, we stand in silence for a couple minutes before finally turning to each other.

"So Isabel...tell me, does Edward treat you right? You are such a sweet girl and after everything that happened with your mother and father I knew you were fairly against marriage." I sigh but, a smile soon comes to my lips.

"Edward treats me like a princess, I've never been so happy. I can tell him anything and no matter what he accepts me for who I am. He even booked this trip just so I could get out of Southampton for the first time in my life...I never thought I would say this but, I can't wait until we're married."

"I'm so happy for you Isabel, I was worried you'd never find someone especially after your whole parent debacle."

"I thought the same thing but, I actually see myself excited for marriage and children…" My face drops as I think about whether children will be an option for me.

"What's wrong Isabel?" Maddie asks me as she unconsciously rest a hand against her protruding stomach. With a sigh and heavy heart I recount what Edward has told me time and time again, Maddie listens closely before sighing herself.

"Well just because his parents had trouble conceiving doesn't mean you both will. Like you said his parents were both in their late twenties and thirties so it's no wonder they had a harder time, he probably just doesn't want to get your hopes up to high incase it does take some time."

We talk for about twenty more minutes mainly talking about her baby and how her and John's honeymoon went. We both start to get cold and decide to retire to our respective cabins and after hugging and waving goodbye I walk back into the halls and start to heat back up, I eventually reach the cabin and after opening the door I'm greeted by a warm fire and I quickly enter the room where a maid helps me undress and change into a simple white, lace nightdress. I dismiss the maid and curl up under the covers and pick up where I left off in The Night Land.

I've only read for about twenty minutes when I hear a knock at the door and Edwars pokes his head in, he sees I'm awake and enters the room fully. He goes over to the vanity chair and lays his waist coat over the oak and velvet chair, he runs a hand through his hard gelled hair before turning towards the bed. As he rests at the bottom of the bed I put my book aside and scoot down to the bottom where I wrap my arms around his larger torso, he grasps one of my hands as I rest my head in the crook of his neck.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I ask in a hushed tone even though it's not nessicary. He turns his head towards me and places a kiss on my lips before shaking his head.

"Not particularly, you know I don't enjoy drinking or smoking so other than playing cards it's quiet useless for me to go. But I did win a hefty game against John!" I laugh at his enthusiasm or lack of. He kisses me again before patting my arm, I let go of him and go to lay back against the head board while he goes into the large closet and changes out of his dinner clothes and into his night shirt and pants.

After he's dressed and he washes out the thick gel he come to the bed and lays down next to me, I lay down facing him and kiss him gently on the lips before settling against his chest. He moves around and flicks off the light switch and the room goes dark with the exception of the blue moon that illuminates some of the room. We both lay there in the silence for a couple minutes when I begin to nod off and I'm eventually falling into deep sleep while Edward runs his fingers through my hair.


End file.
